The present invention relates generally to fluid flow control systems, and more specifically to a water softener control valve.
Water softener control valves often use pistons equipped with radial ring seals to control flow in a cylinder of the valve. Such controls are used to periodically seal off certain flow paths and open others, under the control of a timer portion of the control valve. As is known in the art, such softeners periodically cycle between service, backwash, brine rinse, slow rinse, fast rinse, brine refill and other operations well known to designers of such equipment. Operation of such valves is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,302,631; 6,644,349 and 6,176,258, all of which are incorporated by reference.
There is a need for an improved fluid treatment apparatus control valve which is easier to manufacture and assemble.